The Lies From Forsaken Lips
by zoeylauryn
Summary: As a last resort, Courtney calls Scarlett to pick her up. After that things take a trun for the worst when Scarlett finds out that her father has been murdered. Courtney wants to help, but Scarlett won't tell what evil lies she knows and has been told.


Courtney woke up with a headache and no clothes on. She looked over to her left and saw Duncan, also with no clothes. She had no memory of what happened. "Duncan, get out!" Courtney yelled. "Uh, hate to bust your bubble but, you're in my house" he got up and opened the door. "Where the hell are my clothes?!" she grabbed the covers and wrapped them around her. "Get your ass up and find 'em yourself" Duncan walked into his kitchen and opened his fridge. Courtney found her clothes under Duncan's bed and put them on. She walked into the kitchen and crossed her arms. "What's your problem?" he looked up and slammed her refrigerator door. "What's my problem?! What's _yours_? Sleeping with me, even though you know that I don't fuck with people unless I'm with them!" Courtney was so angry her face was red. "Do you even know what happened?" Duncan asked. "I don't have a crystal clear picture" said Courtney. "You got drunk then got high and you said you 'wanted to fuck me' so that's what we did" Courtney still didn't get what happened, but she didn't care, she just wanted to go home. "Why would say I that? and why are you fixing yourself something to eat naked?" Courtney covered her eyes.

" 'Cause I can, why are you still here?" Duncan sat down and ate some cereal. "I'll leave then" Courtney went into Duncan's room and looked for her phone. She texted Zoey, Heather, Bridgette, Sierra, Lindsay, and even Izzy, but mostly got no reply or "I'm busy." Courtney even texted some of the Pahkitew island cast, she met them at a total drama reunion party and she exchanged numbers with some of the girls. She got no reply from everyone except Scarlett. Courtney calls Scarlett. "H-hello?" she stutters. "Courtney?" Scarlett said, shocked. "Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" she starts walking around Duncan's house. "Sure. What is it?" Courtney could hear someone screaming. "Could you pick me up at Duncan's pl-" she was interuped by Scarlett. "Yeah, I know why you're there, Heather told me" she stated. "Thank you so much!" Courtney grabbed her shoes and put them on. "No problem, where is his place at?" Scarlett sounded happy. "Do you know where view side apartments is?" Courtney looked out the window.

"Yeah, I've passed by there a few times, what's the apartment number?"

"666, I bet he choose this very apartment because of the number."

"Nothing surprises me. I'll be there." Scarlett hung up. "Who ya talkin' to?" Duncan asks while throwing his bowl and spoon in the sink. "A friend. Why do you want to know?" Courtney questioned him. "Chill, don't get your panties in a wad." he walked closer to Courtney. She heard someone knocking on the door. Courtney opens the door and sees Scarlett. She walks out the door and gets into Scarlett's car. "Thank you so much for doing this, I really appreciate it" Scarlett smiles. "You're welcome. Do you want to come over to my house? I'm having a few friends over" she starts her car. "Yeah, I'd be happy to" Courtney said. "Like my hairstyle?" Scarlett asks. She wore her glasses, a turquoise top with a black tank top underneath, jeans, and had a braid in her hair. "I love it! It suits you" Courtney turned her phone off. "Thank you" Scarlett smiled and turned the radio station and started singing "don't want your money, want your love" she turned up the radio. "Isn't this Lady Gaga?" Courtney taps her foot. "Yeah, I'm a big fan" she turned the radio down. "So, who are you going to invite?" Courtney twists her hair. "I've invited Amy, Heather, Dakota, and Dawn. I don't know if they're all coming" she sighs. "Oh, do you have any siblings?" Courtney looks out the passenger window. "I have an older brother, he's twenty one" Scarlett pulls into a driveway.

"Is this your house?" Scarlett parks the car. "Actually it's Max's parents house, I live with Max" she got out of her car. "Are you two dating?" Courtney gets out and walks with Scarlett. "You could say that. My parents kicked me out, it was my father's idea. My mother goes along with everything he says or does" Scarlett unlocked the door and holds it open for Courtney. "Oh, why did they kick you out?" Courtney walks in and follows Scarlett to the living room. "Because of my 'outburst' on Pahkitew Island" she sighed. "Oh, it's nice here" Courtney sat down on the couch. "Yeah, let me know if you need anything" she walks into a room and shuts the door.


End file.
